elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevators From Italy
Elevators From Italy is a 16 year old elevator filmer from Naples, Italy. He joined YouTube in April 2015. History Kevin (his real name) has been interested in elevators since 2007, after watching dieselducy's, Elevators From Finland's and Elevators From Sweden's videos. Eight years later he did a project; become an elevator filmer. In April 2015, he created his channel, and followed advice by Misha Gianoli, his best elevator filmer. At first he did his first video. In the first 25-30 videos, he was speaking Italian, but after those videos he though that speaking English would be better than speaking Italian so he decided to speak English at that moment. In fact, he actually speaks English in videos. Now he is the largest elevator filmer in Italy. Camera history * Samsung Galaxy WB30F (2014-end 2016 as first camera, 2017-2019 as secondary camera) * Samsung Galaxy S5 (2015- end 2016) * Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge (end 2016-March 2019 as first camera, March 2019-present secondary camera) * Samsung Galaxy S10+ (March 2019-present) Trips outside Campania Region * Rome, Italy (August 15 to August 18) - 2016 * Ponte Felcino, Italy (April 24 to April 26) - 2017 * Rome, Italy (April 14th) - 2018 * Formia, Italy (April 28th) - 2018 * Ischia, Italy (it's in Campania Region but Ischia an isle) (July 8 to July 15) - 2018 * Brescia and Milan, Italy (August 19th to August 24th) - 2018 * Riccione, Italy (August 25th to August 26th) - 2018 * Perugia, Italy (October 7th to October 8th) - 2018 * Cassino and Colleferro, Italy (January 17th) - 2019 * Latina, Italy (April 20th) - 2019 * Ischia, Italy (July 9th to July 15th) - 2019 * Cefalù and Palermo, Italy (July 17th to July 22th) - 2019 * Desenzano Del Garda and Brescia, Italy (August 13th to August 23rd) - 2019 * Bastia Umbra and Florence, Italy (September 8th to September 9th) - 2019 * Cassino, Italy (October 19th) - 2019 Elevator brands filmed * OTIS * Kone * Schindler * Thyssenkrupp * Del Bo * CGE * CGM * Stigler * Foman * Campania * Bassetti * Fiam * Tecnolift (Casoria - Riccione) * Micron * Rupe Lift * Komè * Sabiem * Falconi * Ram Pastore * Paravia * Liftima * Famas * Steggi * Albatross * Bonfedi * Sneam * Mosanghini * C.I.E * C.M.E * Ceam * De-Li-Vi * ESA Elecomp Servizi Ascensori * MONTI (Bologna - Genova) * Lizio * Di Mauro * Di Madero * Del Vecchio * Uma * Gruppo Millepiani * Marrocco, and many more Trivia *He lives in Campania Region, in southern Italy *He has found three innerdoor-less elevators, which are very rare in Italy because they are considered to be unsafe by the Italian government. *Besides elevators, his other passions are buses, trains, motorsports, technology, football and studying. *He is also a simdriver (a driver in simulators), and he is one of the best simdrivers in Italy. *His top five best elevator filmers are: **Elevators From Finland and ADDE **Dieselducy **Uplifting PostTower **Heritage Elevators **Misha Gianoli (his friend) *He loves both old and new elevators. Old ones especially older Schindler, Kone and Otis elevators. Old Kone ones are rare to find in his town. The newest all are MRL elevators. *He can speak Italian and English *His mother has afraid of elevators. His grandmother hates them! *As of August 2, 2019 he met one elevator filmer: Alessandro Lombardo External links *Elevators From Italy's YouTube channel Category:Elevator filmers Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page Category:Elevator filmers who has Facebook Category:Elevator filmers who has Twitter